


Only You

by Writingwife83



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awesome Molly Hooper, F/M, Flirting, Prompt Fill, Sherlock is a Brat, Unresolved Sexual Tension, buffering Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writingwife83/pseuds/Writingwife83
Summary: Prompt for Sherlock only wanting to work with Molly at Bart’s and getting frustrated and confused when she’s not there
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120
Collections: Wifey’s Sherlolly Prompts





	Only You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Broadwaylover17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover17/gifts).



> Prompt based on this post on tumblr- https://broadwaylover17.tumblr.com/post/625662179353493504/kelseyrare-elennemigo-theleftpill

“Thanks, Sherlock, I really appreciate it,” Lestrade said as they walked the halls of Bart’s hospital. “This one’s got me stumped.”

“Not a problem,” Sherlock replied, marching along confidently. “I’m happy to solve something more than Twitter cases, now that I’m staying in London.”

Sherlock pushed his way through the lab door, suddenly realizing his excitement to see Molly for the first time since his new lease on life, but instead found himself face to face with…

“Not Molly,” he stated tersely.

“Hello there,” the young man said. “Nice to meet you, I’m-“

“Don’t particularly care,” Sherlock cut in. “Now, where is Dr. Hooper?”

“Hm, not sure,” the man replied. “I dunno if she’s working today.”

Sherlock grimaced. “She’s supposed to be! Perhaps the morgue...”

“Sherlock,” Lestrade interjected. “Maybe we could just carry on with-“

“I’ll need to find Molly first.” 

Sherlock left the lab, forcing the exasperated DI to follow. When he finally made his way into the morgue and saw two other doctors there who were both also not Molly, Lestrade clicked his teeth.

“Welp, guess she’s not on today. I think we’ll be ok without her for this one, so why don’t we-“

“Where is Molly Hooper?” Sherlock questioned, his voice rising. “This is absolutely ridiculous! I know her schedule and it never changes because she likes the routine!”

“ _ She _ does?” Lestrade commented under his breath.

“I need to speak with Stamford immediately!” Sherlock hurried out of the morgue with Lestrade groaning in protest.

“Sherlock, I’m on the clock here!”

Unfortunately for Lestrade, he was barely noticed anymore. By then, Sherlock had practically deleted the original reason for his presence at Bart’s. It was no longer a priority. 

Thus followed a lengthy jaunt around the hospital, desperately searching for Stamford. Eventually, they tracked him down in the canteen, having some lunch.

“Sherlock, I’m sorry, but I don’t know what else I can do for you,” Stamford replied with a little laugh. “She’s off, that’s all I know. Have you tried-“

“Yes, of course I’ve texted her!” Sherlock bit back. “Multiple times in the wasted forty five minutes I’ve been here!”

“So then let’s stop wasting time and work on the bloody case!” Lestrade begged. “If you need an assistant, what about John?”

“Rosie was two weeks old yesterday,” Sherlock explained. “She’s hit her first growth spurt, Mary is an exhausted wreck, and John is assisting in all forms of baby care that do not involve having breasts. He’s a bit tied up!”

“Y’know, Sherlock,” Stamford began cautiously. “I happen to know the doctor’s that are on today, and I can promise you that they’re really very-“

“Very much  _ not Molly Hooper _ !” Sherlock practically yelled through grit teeth, making multiple people turn and stare in the canteen. “For God’s sake,  _ where is she _ ?!”

* * *

Three days later, bright and early on Monday morning, Molly was pleased to see Sherlock and Lestrade strolling into Bart’s lab. She felt ready to handle just about anything after the  _ deliciously _ long and restful girl’s weekend at the Hotel de Londres in San Sebastián. One of her friends was recently divorced, Molly’s engagement had ended only a few weeks before, and another one was dead set on forcing them all to “forget men and enjoy life” again. They’d taken advantage of the hotel’s spa, the La Concha Bay beach, and indulged in some truly amazing food and drink. She felt like a new woman!

What she wasn’t expecting was the DI to rush over and hug her.

“Gosh, am I glad to see you,” Lestrade commented as he pulled away, nodding toward Sherlock. “This weekend was a bit difficult with you being away.”

“Really?” she laughed. “Well I was with my girlfriends in-“

“Yes, we know, the Hotel de Londres,” Sherlock finished for her. 

Lestrade leaned in and lowered his voice. “He wasted an entire day to get to the bottom of it.”

Sherlock cleared his throat conspicuously. “The DI is exaggerating facts again, making it obvious why he has to come to me for assistance.”

Molly noticed the way Sherlock paused, his eyes scanning her from head to toe. “I see the weather was...ideal.”

“Mm, it was,” she confirmed with a coy smile, feeling a touch more confident and sexy than she normally did. “That bikini I originally bought for my honeymoon got some use after all.”

Sherlock’s eyes widened and a noticeable blush instantly spread over his usually pale cheeks, making Lestrade actually have to turn away in an attempt to conceal his laughter.

Molly had to admit, that simple little sight was almost as invigorating as her entire weekend away.


End file.
